Ashmore
Ensign Ashmore served on the while the ship was in the Delta Quadrant; he worked in engineering under B'Elanna Torres. Ashmore was a fan of macaroni and cheese and in 2371 he asked Neelix to make it for him. When the Talaxian tried to make the cheese he accidentally infected some of the ship's Bio-neural gel packs with the bacteria he cultivated. Also when Tuvok prepared four maquis cadets, they cross in the corridor running quickly with a crewmember blonde female of science and with Ensign Ashmore ( ) In 2372, Kes under Bothan influence was encountered by a vision of Neelix who claimed that Ashmore thought he was a Kazon and attacked him with a carving knife. ( ) In 2373, during a confrontation with the Nerada, B'Elanna Torres ordered Ashmore to open up the emergency vent in plasma conduit G6 to reduce the pressure building there, while she attempted to reroute the plasma flow. ( ) In 2374, Ashmore received a letter from home, handed out by Neelix in the mess hall, that had been transmitted from the Alpha Quadrant over the Hirogen communications network. ( ) Later that year, he later assisted Torres in holding Seven of Nine back after she had attacked Kovin. ( ) In 2375 he was working in engineering when the ship lost its power and was drifting in the Void. Later he worked on a console while B'Elanna Torres gave the Malon Emck a tour through engineering. ( ) Ashmore was present, when several members of unknown species avoided Seven of Nine in a corridor. ( ) In 2376, Ashmore was noticeably traumatized by an alien beacon, which was causing the crew to have horrific flashbacks of a slaughter of Nakan colonists. ( ) Ashmore was one of the Starfleet officers who accompanied Captain Janeway on her shore leave in 2377. He manned a station aboard the Delta Flyer when Janeway was informed by Commander Chakotay, that Seven of Nine and Tuvok were kidnapped by Penk. ( ) Ashmore passed Harry Kim and Tom Paris in a corridor shortly before the Barclay hologram was activated aboard the Voyager. ( ) He attended the celebration for the First Contact Day in the mess hall aboard the Voyager and later stood in the hallway to bid farewell to Neelix who left the ship. ( ) Ashmore was on duty on the bridge when Voyager returned to Earth in 2378. ( ) Background Ashmore was first mentioned in "Learning Curve", and not seen until "Year of Hell", where he was portrayed in several appearances by regular background actor and stand-in David Keith Anderson. Appearances * ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** (a biomimetic lifeform posing as Ashmore) ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** See also * [[VOY recurring characters#Ashmore|List of Voyager recurring character appearances]] Memorable Quotes * ** "We need an isolinear emitter from Engineering." * ** "Yes, ma'am." de:Ashmore Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel